I Am My Own Worst Enemy
by stormwhisker369
Summary: Emily is a hybrid, a mix of human, phoenix, and angel. She is a hunter's number one hunt. But when Castiel asks her to watch over the Winchester boys while he is working, maybe she can make some more friends.
1. Chapter 1

"You're a freak, just face it already!"

She backed up from them, trying to escape their judging glares and hateful words.

"No, just stop it!" She cried out, shaking her head as if it would make them stop.

"Get out of my head!" She tugged on her hair, shaking from head to toe. She sat curled into a ball and leaning against a wall, trying to escape the many memories that haunted her for life.

The problem was she knew she was a freak. She always had been. You could call her a hybrid, since she was part human, pheonix, and angel. An extremely weird mix of supernatural. She appeared as a human and fortunatly didn't have to find a vessel like a normal angel would. She was simply her own vessel. She had very few angelic abilities though. Her pheonix abilities though, were full on. She could set fire to someone, something, with a simple touch. She was already working on it with her mind. The thing that freaked most people out were her wings. She could hide them, make them invisible, but they were always there.

Since she had wings, but was part human, her wings were more physical. They were colored in colors of orange, reds, and yellows. Like a flame. She could actually set them on fire, which was one of her famous tricks, and defensive abilities.

She had no friends, besides Castiel, who had saved her when she tried to kill herself. She was tired of being a...freak. He stuck by her side after that, and they formed a special bond. They were best friends.

"Emily." She shot up from the bed she had been sleeping in at the sudden noise. She looked aroundthe room for a moment, searching for the owner of the voice. Her eyes finally settled on Castiel and she smiled, physically relaxing.

"Hey, Cas." She ruffled her feathers, trying to get them to lay straight. Sleeping had made some feathers to lay in the wrong direction. She grew annoyed as a patch of feathers near the base didn't smooth out. Growling, she desperatly tried to reach them.

"I require your help," he paused to smooth the feather out for her. She sighed in pleasure as her wings felt normal again.

"What do you 'require' my help for?" She turned and faced him, stretching her wings out to loosen the tight muscles.

"To keep an eye on the Winchester brothers." His blue eyes met her green ones as she looked at him in confusion.

"Why do you need my help for that?" She questioned, folding her wings back up slowly.

"I have, work, to do and many are making the brothers their main target. I can't watch over them the whole time." He sighed, shoving his hands in his trench coat.

She thought it over for a minute before deciding that she didn't really have anything better to do anyways.

"Okay." She shrugged, standing up. "When do we start?"

He looked back up, seeming surprised that she agreed so quickly.

"They might try to kill you." He warned cautiously.

"I'm always up for a bit of danger Cas." She winked, smirking at the angel. He rolled his eyes and touched her forehead, flying them to the Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted the man who was lying on a bed in a bland motel room. He jerked up in surprise and gasped.

"What the hell Cas! Can you knock?" He slumped back into the bed and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He looked over and spotted me.

"Who the- What the hell are you?!" Dean stared intently at her, mostly at the wings slightly open behind her. She quickly folded them and made them 'dissappear.'

"She is a hybrid, Dean." Cas answered for her. He glanced over, meeting her eyes.

"A hybrid? What's she doing here?"

"She is here to look after you while I'm gone."

"Great so now we need a babysitter?" Dean sighed and cursed under his breath. Cas looked a bit confused and looked to the floor.

"She won't be a...babysitter... she will be helping you and protecting you."

"Well great, that's awesome." He replied sarcastically.

"Actually, it probably is awesome because right now, you and your brother, are number one on the hit list. Every creature is gunning for you. You could at least try and be grateful that Cas is trying to keep you safe." She spat. She knew she had a hotheaded temper and a very short patience but it came with being a third phoenix. Or well she thought.

Dean stared at her, with a tiny sliver of surprise in his eyes. It quickly disappeared when Cas left, leaving only the sound of wings flapping behind.

"Well okay then." Dean's eyebrows bobbed up for a second before he closed his eyes again.

"Where's your brother?" She asked, her tone softer than it was before.

"Sam? He's out getting food. You want somethin'?" He offered, opening an eye to look at her. She shook her head in answer since she had already eaten.

"Wait, do you even need food?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay... So you're a hybrid...?"

"Yes, part human, phoenix, and angel." She replied dryly, still standing with her hands in her pockets.

"Oh... that's an interesting mix... So angel...I guess that explains the wings." He nodded as if talking to himself.

"These?" She spread her wings open halfway, showing them to Dean. Wonder sparked in his eyes. She smirked, being proud of her wings.

"They're different, not like Cas's. His are like shadows...yours are..." He paused searching for the right word to describe them.

"Physical?" He nodded and licked his lips.

"Since I'm part human my wings are physical. I guess the phoenix part gives them their color." She shrugged. Suddenly the door opened and someone gasped, dropping their items and then a gun was pointed at her head.

"Whoa, whoa Sam it's okay, she's a...a...'friend'...sorta.." Sam looked at Dean before lowering his gun and smiling.

"Er, sorry...who are you? I'm Sam." He held out his hand for her to shake. She looked at him in the eys and shrugged.

"Emily." Ignoring his hand she stood unmoving and staring at him, trying to read him. Something was different in him. It must be the demon blood.

"Well, Emily, is our 'protector.''' Dean broke the awkward silence and Sam dropped his hand. His eyes focused on her wings and he admired them for a second, before she folded them and made them disappear.

"So, food?"

She watched them sleeping, they seemed much calmer and looked peaceful. Much more different than the usual bravefaced they put on.

Movement in the corner of the room caught her attention. She turned her head to see a familiar demon grinning at her.

"Why hello Emily." He drawled, dragging out her name. She narrowed her eyes, closing them for a moment.

"You're dead. I killed you." She whispered, more to herself.

"I might be dead, physically, but you stil remember me. You remember all those 'fun' times we had together. Ya know, you and me in hell. I'll always be with you..." He laughed and grinned at her. His black demon eyes staring at her intently.

"Go away. Get out of my head." She growled, squeezing her hand where she had cut it the other day until it caused enough pain. She felt a warm substance on her fingers, before she opened her eyes.

He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came fast, the light trickling through the windows and onto the brothers. Emily stood from the seat she had taken by the desk. Sensing that the brothers wouldn't wake up for awhile, she decided to take a shower.

Locking the door to the bathroom she turned the sink on and splashed the cold water on her face. She glared up at the person she saw in the mirror. She saw the regular brown hair that reached past her shoulder blades and her usual green eyes. Most people were facinated by her eyes, since they changed color with her emotions at times. Their normal color was green, but they could easily turn black or brown or even red. It was usually unpredictable.

She undressed quickly, having slight difficulty getting her shirt off because of her wings. She turned the shower on and turned it to the perfect temperature. She stepped in, her wings getting heavy as they captured the water. When she was done, she stepped out and took a towel, trying to dry her wings. She put her clothes back on quickly, her regular skinny jeans and black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. There was a white skull on the front and she wore a small medal around her neck with a guardian angel on one side, and St. Miachael on the other side.

She shook her wings uncomfortably, not liking the wet and heavy feel. She hung the towel back up and opened the door, walking out to see the brothers still sleeping. Not sure if she should wake them up or not, she decided to sit back in the chair and groom her wings.

Emily spread her wings out to their full length, the tips of her feathers almost touching the walls. Her feathers were pointed at the end, and were black at the tips. Different shades of yellows, reds, oranges, and golds colored them in a beautiful pattern. When the sun hit them they looked as if they were on fire.

She folded her wings again and started straightening the feathers out. They were still damp and stuck together. She shook them again, small droplets of water coming off. When they were a bit more dry she started finger combing them again. She winced when a feather got tangled and yanked out, falling to the floor.

"Wow." A voice startled her and she looked up quickly to see Sam Winchester sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked back up at her.

"Nice wings."

"Thanks." She gave a final shake to her wings before folding them back up. Sam looked over at Dean, who was still sleeping. His was sleeping on his side with his face pressed into the pillow. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring quietly. Sam picked up his pillow and slammed it down on Dean's face.

"WAKE UP, DEAN!" Dean was up on his feet and looked around, assuming there was danger.

"Where is it?" He asked when he saw nothing, confusement taking over his face. When he finally realized that Sam was just folling with him, he threw his pillow at him.

"Jesus, Sam." He sighed and got up, Sam grinning at him like an idiot. Dean walked into the bathroom and shut the door, the sound of the shower starting up. Sam chuckled and got out of bed, walking over to his suitacase. Finally realizing that she didn't even get her things from her apartment and she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"I'll be right back." She stated before flying angel style back to her home. By the time Sam looked behind him she was gone.

"So what is this thing?" Dean asked Sam who sitting in the passenger side of the Impala.

"It looks like a werewolf, the hearts are missing from all the victims." He replied, turning the page in his book.

Emily sat in the backseat, trying not to doze off. She hadn't slept last night and hadn't been getting much sleep before that. Besides, riding in a car always made her drowsy.

I'll just rest my eyes for a moment...

She closed her eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

_"Hey, Mom." Emily walked into the house, a small terrier greeting her at the door._

_"Hi Sadie!" She knelt down next to the dog, rubbing her ears affectionately. She barked and jumped on her, licking her face. Laughing, she pushed her down and walked into the kitchen where her mom sat at the table._

_"Mom?" She asked in concern. Her mom had her hands folded on the table in front of her, staring down at them with a lost gaze. There was lack of emotion on her face._

_"You okay?" She dropped her back pack and pulled the chair out next to her mom to sit._

_"You're scaring me mom, what's wrong?" She reached a hand out ot place on her mom's shoulder. Suddenly, her mom's fingers were locked on her wrist and her gray eyes were wide and staring at her._

_"GET HER!" Three people came through the doorway and grabbed her, pulling her away from her mom. She screamed and thrashed, confusement and fear filling her._

_"Mom?" She cried out, her eyes burning._

_"She's a monster, keep her away from me!" She snarled, hate in her eyes._

_She was confused, only thirteen and didn't know what her mom was talking about. Why was she calling her a monster? She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?_

_They pulled her outside where she screamed and thrashed, tears now freely pouring down her face. They covered her mouth and told her to shut it. She noticed that her neighbors were loking out their windows, watching her being taken._

_"Help! Help me!" She screamed, her voice being lost under the mans hand. She felt part of her give up when they closed the blinds and walked away, trying to block out her screams._

_Why were they doing this?_

_The men were pulling her towards a white van with tinted windows. She struggled even more, trying to break free. She knew that if they got inside she might not be able to get away. Something sharp pricked her neck and she winced, a cry spilling out when her stomach fell._

_It was too late._

_They opened up the two doors in the back and threw her inside. She got a glimpse of bars, like what you would see in a cell, before blacking out._

She opened her eyes and lurched up in her seat gasping. That had been the beginning of her worst memories that she tried to forget. The last thing she wanted was herself to be dreaming about it.

"Aw, don't you love the times we shared?" A voice next to her sounded. She looked over to see a doctor with large glasses and a stethescope around his neck.

**_he's not real_**

She squeezed her hand where it had been cut again, and he vanished. Sighing in relief she slumped in her seat, breathing heavily.

"You alright back there?" Dean asked, staring at her questionably through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, fine." She lied, giving a small smile. He smiled back and looked back to the road, him and Sam resuming their conversation.

**She never stopped squeezing her hand.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here, finally." Sam stated from the front of the Impala, closing his book and dropping it onto his lap. Dean turned in to the parking lot at a motel and parked, slipping out and grabbing his duffel bag. Sam and Emily followed closely behind, Emily staying quiet as usual.

"Hey, um can we get a room?" Dean asked the older man at the front desk. He had a scraggly beard that was turning gray along with his balding head. He merely glanced at Dean before filling out something on a piece of paper and asking for an ID and credit.

"Wait, actually two rooms," He suddenly added, looking back at me. The old man looked up with annoyance, spotting me and giving a sick yellowed smile.

"Does the lady need a separate room? Who knows maybe I can stop by later for a bit of," he paused for a moment, cocking an eyebrow and giving me a suggestive grin, "room service?" He pulled two room keys out and set them on the counter.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped forward and roughly grabbed a key forcing an 'I'd rather' out before quickly walking away.

"Ooh, I've got a feisty one!" He catcalled. I replied with a middle finger and a slammed door. I glanced down for my room number, seeing a large 8 printed on the key card.

"Hey slow down!" I heard Sam call from behind me. I stopped in annoyance and turned around, seeing Sam smirking and Dean slightly laughing.

"You have a secret admirer!" Dean laughed, holding his key up to show the number 10.

"Yeah, I'll have to get his number." I rolled my eyes yet again and turned towards my door. Shoving the key in, I entered but before I closed the door I turned and said, "Just call me if you need anything kay?"

"Okay!" I heard someone reply, assuming they weren't really listening. I closed and locked the door, closing the old curtains handing limply from a rod. Once they were closed I allowed my wings to show, happy that I didn't have to keep them hidden anymore. I stretched them out so the ache of having them folded for so long went away, getting instant satisfaction. I felt the longing need to go flying, since it had been a month of staying put on the ground.

We had settled in Colorado, the werewolf seeming to live near the mountains and killing people nearby. Since tonight was the full moon, they had little time to figure out exactly where its 'hunting grounds' were.

Setting the duffel bag on the floor, she climbed onto the bed and laid on her back. Her wings dragged on the floor, brushing the dust around. She pulled an old book from her bag and looked at the old leather cover for a moment, feeling the worn and dirty feel to it. Slowly opening it she was met with a picture of her as a baby. She was in a crib with a stuffed giraffe by her side. The next page held a picture of her at four years, holding on to her dad's leg.

Smiling faintly and running her fingers down the picture, she turned the page to see another picture of her and her dad at the park. Her dad had gone missing when she was ten, and had never been seen again. It was strange, he just, disappeared.

A knock on her door made her jump in surprise.

"Emily? It's Sam, we found out where it's hunting and we um need to go now…" He said awkwardly, and jumped back in surprise when the door was yanked open and she was walking out hurredly muttering a 'let's go' as she passed.

They had been walking up the mountain for an hour, trying to get to where they had seen the were run and hide when they reached a dead end.

"Aw crap, we can't climb this. Now what are we supposed to do?" Dean sighed in annoyance and Sam ran a hand through his hair. I studied the surroundings, noticing we were right below where the wolf disappeared.

"I can get up there. I'll get it down here, and we can gank it." I stated, noticing it would be fairly easy and maybe even fun.

"You sure?" Sam turned to me, uneasiness filling his eyes at the thought of a rushed plan.

"Yeah I can do it." I said confidently, checking my gun to make sure it was loaded and cocked.

"Let's do this." I crouched down and opened my wings wide, high above my head. Sam and Dean backed up and stared up at my wings in awe. They caught the silvers of moonlight and shimmered, looking paler in the moon's light. I spread every feather out before jumping up and bringing them down forcefully, lifting myself several feet into the air.

I almost laughed at the happiness of being in the air again. I stayed close to the face of the rock, giving a few more flaps before reaching the top and landing silently. I took out my gun and looked around in the darkness, trying to seek out the were.

I heard a ruffle of bushes near a few pine trees, edging closer to them. I watched my steps, making sure I didn't step on any twigs or anything. When I finally reached them I noticed there wasn't a were. Sighing, I turned around quickly only to be met with a pair of glowing blue eyes.

_Oh crap…_

Then it was on top of me, snarling and growling, trying to rip my skin apart with its sharp teeth and claws. The gun fell out of my hand and tumbled away to get lost in the grass.

_Ohcrapohcrapohcrap_

Forcing a leg between us, I kicked it off and got to my feet. I started towards the location of my gun but before I could even get close the werewolf was on top of me again except this time we were falling off the edge of the mountain. The were panicked and tried to cling to me while also trying to rip into me.

I flipped over and watched as we quickly neared the ground where Sam and Dean waited. I shoved the were off me and watched as it hit the ground with a thump. Opening my wings wide, I managed to slow my fall but ran into the side of the mountain instead.

I fluttered to the bottom and landed in a stumble. Sam shot at the were who tried to climb back up the mountain. It managed to hit it in the heart, causing it to fall back down and land next to me with a sickening crunch. Unfortunately for me, the were had knocked loose a large rock that quickly fell next to me an ON my wing. An unexplainably pain shot thought my body and I cried out, my other wing thrashing helplessly before I fell to the ground completely.

"Aw crap.." Dean sighed, kneeling down near the rock, Sam next to him.

"Great, my first hunt with you and I've already managed to get hurt." I sighed and ignored the shooting pain even though it was overwhelming and pushed the rock off. I allowed a small whimper to escape my lips before clamping them shut.

"I think you broke it." Dean reached out a hand towards my right wing to get a better look. Without thinking I yanked it back instinctively and earned an even worse pain that made me black out.

_GREAT_


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on something warm and soft. The pain in my wing slowly came back but it hurt a hell of a lot less than when I actually injured it. I looked around the room, noticing I was in my motel room. The same bland wallpaper covered the walls and the strange smell still lingered.

Seeing movement to my right, I turned to see the demon leaning against the door.

_It's not real he's dead._

"Hello, Emily." He drawled from the door. Looking up through his lashes he smirked knowingly at my expression.

"Are you, scared?" He asked in fake bewilderment.

"You? The fearless and brave one who isn't scared of anything?" He laughed, the sarcasm heavy in his words. "I couldn't imagine you being scared after all we've been through!"

"Go away." I growled, closing my eyes and threw my head back against the pillow.

"What? NO! I wanna talk! It's been so long since the last time we actually talked! Don't you remember how close we got in hell?" He jumped up onto the bed, sitting cross legged next to me. He reached out a hand to me, trying to touch my shoulder.

Then he flickered like a spirit and disappeared. I sighed and let go of my hand, resting it on the covers.

"Hey, you're up!" A voice from the bathroom doorway startled me. I jumped up, only to find Dean standing in the light and holding a roll of bandage.

"Um, yeah..." I replied awkwardly, still a bit embarrassed at getting myself hurt while hunting a werewolf. I sat up and rested against the headboard, pulling my wings in and wincing when my broken wing shot up with pain.

"Oh, here let me wrap that up." He started towards me with the roll, his hand reaching out to touch my wing. I pulled it out of his reach, making it 'disappear.' He frowned at my actions.

"I need to wrap it up." He looked at me pointedly.

"I can wrap it up myself." I stated, looking into his eyes. Hmm they were really green, like mine almost.

"No you can't. You wont be able to reach where it broke." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me..more pointedly.

I narrowed my eyes, still uneasy about someone besides Cas touching my wings. It was true though, I couldn't reach the spot where it had broken. I would've thought to ask Cas, but he was busy, and I didn't want him to know that I had gotten hurt on the first hunt with the brothers.

I sighed and released my wings from the veil, allowing him to wrap up my wing. He seemed proud of himself that he won the stare off and gently grabbed my wing. I stiffened at the touch, closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, he was staring at me questionably.

"You alright?" He asked, sitting down on the bed. I nodded, looking down at my lap where I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"Why are you guys so protective of your wings? You never really let anyone touch them do you?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Our wings are very important to us. They show our pride, our strength, our emotion. They are also extremely sensitive. In many battles, our enemies go for our wings. If someone tortured us, they would go for the wings especially." I explained, glancing up at him through my thick lashes.

"Oh." He brought my wing closer to him and placed it on his lap, lightly running a finger down a feather before unrolling the bandage. I sighed in relief, still not used to people being gentle with my wings.

**-DEAN'S POV-**

I examined the wing closely, straightening the feathers and pulling off a fallen feather. The wing was warm, and fluffy even though Emily's wings were smaller than Cas's. The pointed feathers tickled my arm as I admired the pattern of colors. They caught the smallest trickle of sunlight through the curtains and looked as if they were set aflame.

I looked up to see Emily had her eyes closed, her head resting against the headboard of the bed. She wasn't asleep, but she didn't seem to be in much pain so I guess I'm doing something right.

I wrapped the wing carefully, making sure the feathers were all in place so they wouldn't be uncomfortable. Unfortunately, it had broken in two places, I had already wrapped the place in the middle but there was another by the base of her wings.

"Emily?" I called out, hoping she hadn't fallen asleep. She opened an eye halfway and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked, lazily slumping into the bed.

"There's another place where it broke, it's near the base."

"Oh, okay." She flipped over onto her stomach, the warm wing taken away from Dean's lap. He shuddered at the sudden loss of warmth. Crawling over to the other side of the bed where the injured wing was now lying, I almost gasped at what I saw.

The large rips she created in the back of her shirt for her wings exposed large jagged scars that ran down her back near her wings. The base of her wings started from her shoulder blades and ended at the bottom of her midsection. The scars were dangerously near her wings and traveled farther than that. They were slightly pink and looked as if they were made by a chainsaw.

I decided to ask about it later and quickly wrapped up her wing, my hands slightly shaking.

**_In many battles, our enemies go for our wings. _**

I sat back and admired my work. Her wing should heal quickly. She sat up and turned around, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't break it again." I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

Before I could stop myself, I stuttered out,"What happened? With the scars on your back I mean?" Her head jerked up suddenly when I mentioned the scars. I saw a flash of something in her eyes come and go quickly, it passed over her face before she covered it up with her usual blank face.

"You should go, Dean." She whispered, her voice lacking the defensive edge to it. She seemed vunerable and she kept letting small flashed of emotion go across her face.

She's close to breaking

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it or anything, I mean I shoudn't have asked..." I spoke quickly, tumbling over the words. Her wings physically drooped and she looked down.

"No, its fine, its just... you wouldn't like the story, Dean." Especially the ending...

I stood up from the bed, grabbing the bandage and leaving without a word, not even knowing what to say.

**_If someone tortured us, they would go for the wings _**


End file.
